


Happy 22nd Birthday Carlos!

by NightValeMushroomFarmer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drug Use, Happy Birthday, Lots of Sex, M/M, Not Showering, Oral Sex, Punkrockgaia, Sex, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeMushroomFarmer/pseuds/NightValeMushroomFarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday to Punkrockgaia!</p><p>Carlos' birthday is just really busy and Marcus gives him just what he needs.</p><p>Based on characters based on Videntefernandez and Punkrockgaia </p><p>Thanks for the inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



"Honey...Happy Birthday Sweetie." Cecil whispered into Carlos' ear, pressing a kiss right above it. Carlos whined, not wanting to open his eyes or let Cecil leave. 

"Sorry baby, Lauren discovered 'Breakfast Meetings' and called for one this morning. I love you! Earl and me have a special night planned for you." he sang as he left the room. Carlos opened his eyes just long enough to see Cecil leaving, wiggling his ass just so. 

Earl made Carlos a special molecular gastronomy breakfast. A pair of 'eggs' made from yogurt and a mango suspension 'yolk', 'bacon' made of dehydrated tofu skin, and 'buttered toast' made from popped amaranth. The meal had taken hours to prepare as compared to regular old eggs, bacon, and toast. It was a scientific feat! And Carlos was so impressed. 

"Earl, this is so....Neat! I love it! Thank you!" Carlos exclaimed as he sat down to dig in. 

Then there was a banging on the door and Carlos' mobile started to scream. Rochelle barged in yelling at Carlos, grabbing him without really explaining what was going on and pulled him out of the room and house. Carlos grabbed the 'toast' and told Earl that it was really good and he was really sorry, with his mouth full of food. At least Cecil wasn't there to see Carlos talking with his food in his mouth. It was his biggest pet peeve. 

Earl understood that like Scouts, Scientist were dedicated people. It happened. It was just a shame it had to happen on Carlos' birthday. As long as they were all home for Carlos' birthday surprise, everything would be fine. 

Their days didn't get much better. Cecil was called into a field to interview it. He had a very difficult time just figuring out where to put the headphones and the microphone, as they were on opposite sides of the field. But field's didn't pop up in Night Vale often. Cecil just had to get the scoop. 

Earl's scouts took the wrong route out of Radon Canyon. Earl didn't correct them, hoping that they would figure it out, but they didn't. Even with his passive aggressive nagging. 

Carlos stumbled back into their house first. Exhausted from cleaning up science. Cecil texted first, Sorry, Intern Craig crawled up wall. Have to talk him down. Earl should be home. xoxox. Then Earl, Sorry, won't be home til morning. Cecil should be home. 

Honest, this wasn't the worst birthday that Carlos had ever had. He was living with this two handsome boyfriends, in the most interesting scientific community ever, and he was happy. So happy. 

And so tired. He had just pulled himself off the couch to go shower when there was a knock on the door. Carlos cursed his luck and opened it. It was Jake, Marcus' personal assistance and he was holding a card. 

"Happy Birthday Carlos! Will you and yours be joining us for the monthly orgy? Cecil didn't rsvp, soo......" Jake said. 

"Oh, I don't know. They're not home."  
"Not home on your birthday?"  
"Yea, we all got kind of busy. You know. Things happen." Carlos yawned.  
"Have a good night and happy birthday again." With that Jake left. He had an idea that he needed to discuss with Marcus. 

The morning knocking confused and terrorized the boys. All three were in various stages of getting up and ready for their days when Jake showed back up.

"Marcus and I have a gift for Carlos and you all need to come to the mansion." Jake explained motioning toward the waiting Limo. Cecil was first out the door. Experience had taught him that if Marcus was sending a limo, it was going to be a great party. It didn't matter that he just in his robe and yoga pants that spelled "GAY" in rainbow glitter across his fine, fine ass. Carlos and Earl shrugged and followed. 

Once in the mansion, Cecil, Carlos, and Earl were lead to a room down several hallways and possibly through a cupboard. 

"Alright, Cecil, Happy Birthday, Ok." Marcus waved a hand toward Earl.  
"No, it's Carlos' Birthday, or was yesterday and these boys didn't get to spend it together." Jake explained to Marcus. 

"Yeah, that's why we're here now. This is mine and Jake's time room. There's a time loop in there. You go in there, do your thing, and bing bang boom, no time passes here." Marcus pointed to a door on the other side of the hall than Jake opened.

"It's over here." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yea, thanks Jake. And I'm going to do one more thing for you." Marcus raised his golden wings and turned Carlos, Cecil, and Earl back into young men. 

"Like ok, I've turned you all back to the peak of your sexual prowess. Cecil you're the baby at 21. Early, you late bloomer at 25. And Carlos, happy 22nd birthday!" 

Grunge Carlos looked at Punk Rock Cecil and Straight Edge Earl and his mind just spun.


	2. What Happens First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I love long weekends.

Carlos' eyes fell on Cecil first. He was dressed in green snake skin pants held together with sparkly pink tape. His hair was bright green and purple, spiky and greasy and not managed what so ever, but so perfect and hot. 

One of Cecil's eyes was done up Egyptian style in purple make up. He had dark green lipstick that was slightly smeared. As if he'd just wiped his hand across his mouth. Like he was wiping cum away. 

Sure there was a shirt, but Carlos couldn't describe it. He was transfixed on that green mouth. The way Cecil's pink tongue would peak out and gasp.

Cecil, however was not impressed with Carlos get up. Baggy, dirty jeans. Old dirty sneakers. Faded, dirty band tee. Crusty, dirty flannel. Carlos' fashion sense hadn't changed much, but at least now he was clean. 

Then there was the hair. Young, glossy, long in the middle, shaved on the sides. Hanging over his face. Greasy. Cecil wanted nothing more to wash that hair. Clean the grease out. 

Earl was looking down his pants. Just looking at his boyfriends had caused an erection. He experimentally bucked in his pants as he was going commando. He was so sensitive. All the feelings felt more.   
"You have to suck my cock NOW!" Carlos pointed at Cecil and Earl let out the most high pitched moan he'd ever moaned and came in his pants. 

Cecil was on his knees in front of Carlos, pulling at the front of his pants. Carlos tried to run his hand through Cecil's hair, which was a sticky and tangled mess. 

"What the hell is in your hair?" Carlos gasped as Cecil swallowed him down. "Earl, get over here." Gods, Carlos needed Earl's tongue in his mouth as much as he needed Earl to hold him up right. One hand in Cecil's rats nest of hair and one down the back of Earl's saggy black shorts. Earl's hand joined Carlos' on the back of Cecil's head and Earl moaned into Carlos' mouth. Oh he was getting hard again. So sensitive and so wanting. 

Cecil pulled away when Carlos came, splattering his face. Their eyes glazed over, tongues hanging out of their mouths. Earl was the first on his knees licking Cecil's face clean. Carlos collapsed next to them. 

"I need to come!" Cecil grunted, rutting on Earl's thigh. Earl's clever hands when to pull the pants off Cecil. The button was missing. Replaced with pink glitter duct tape. 

"Cecil, did you tape yourself into these pants last time you wore them?" Earl asked as Carlos pulled himself up to help.

"Yes! Get them Off! NOW!" Cecil cried. 

Carlos and Earl shared a look. Only Cecil would duct tape himself into pants. 

"Ok, Earl, I'll keep him busy, you look for a knife or some scissors or something." Carlos palmed at Cecil's cock while kissing up his neck and to those green smeary lips. Cecil just bucking and lapping at Carlos' mouth.

Earl started to open drawers and cabinets in the opulent room. The bed side drawers had a wide variety of lubes, condoms, latex and rubber gloves. Another long cabinet had all manor of recreational drugs. Both legal and illegal. The thought popped into his head that it would be fun to take his boyfriends camping in the desert to do acid. Like he and Cecil did when they were, the ages they were now. Earl's fantasy burst when he heard Cecil just wail. 

"Oh, it hurts I'm so hard! Get them off, get them off!"

Earl turned toward what looked like a little wet bar. He found a small knife in the second drawer. 

"Cecil, you're going to have to hold still." Earl warned. It was so hard to keep him from bucking into Earl's touch. "Hold him down" Earl instructed Carlos. The tape was harder to cut through than the fabric of the pants. Once through that, they easily tore off Cecil's pants. 

With both of their hands on his cock, Cecil came all over them. 

"We need a bath." Carlos huffed. In the bathroom was a bath that could pass for a small pool. No sooner than Carlos had mentioned it, the bath started to fill with warm water and scented oils.


	3. Oh, man. Where did that come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got most of this done around Labor Day weekend and finally got back to it. Eventually doesn't everything come back to Double Penetration?

Earl and Carlos carried Cecil to the shower first. The large shower stall had a bench and all the fancy, good smelling shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. Carlos left Cecil in Earl's capable hands to wash that funk out of his hair. Carlos went to explore the room. 

Earl started slowly, softly. He tested the water before spraying Cecil's down cast head. Cecil's hand held above Earl's knee. As if grounding him. Earl cooed sweetly to him. Rubbing his nails gently against his scalp while shampooing Cecil's hair. Earl rinsed and then shampooed Cecil's hair a second time. Cecil nudged his head into Earl's belly.

By the time Earl had gotten to conditioning Cecil's hair, he was hard again. After that final rinse, Cecil took Earl's cock into his mouth. Oh Gods, it felt so good. Memories came flooding back to Earl. Memories that he knew that Cecil didn't really remember. 

Carlos brought back a bottle of champagne, glasses and a joint. Oh, it had been a long time. There was coke as well as the joint, but he wasn't sure how Earl and Cecil would feel about that. He dropped the items by the tub and found Cecil and Earl still in the shower. Carlos kissed Earl and held him behind his back while Cecil sucked and Earl came. It didn't take much.

Cecil and Earl were comfortable in the tub while Carlos washed the grease from his hair. Jeeze, was he always this funky as a young adult? As soon as he was finished he poured Cecil, Earl, and himself glasses of champagne and climbed in the tub. 

"This is so Neat..."Carlos relaxed into the tub. Earl and Cecil replied with satisfied grunts and moans. Carlos lit the joint and passed it off to Cecil first.  
"Oh, would you look a that." Cecil took a deep hit. The boys didn't partake in recreational drugs often, but this was different. They had the time to be a little hedonistic and recover from it before returning to be productive members of society. 

Carlos motioned his boyfriends, "You both said you had something special planned for me." Cecil and Earl looked at each other. 

"Oh, a little bird told me that you might be interested in double penetration." Carlos couldn't tell who said it. Both men seemed to have. His eyes rolled up into his head and a shiver down his spine. 

"I don't know this bird, but it is a fantasy of mine." The words spilled out easily. Carlos was always happy to play out Cecil and Earl's fantasies. His own for-filled just by being with his lovers. His two lovers. Maybe that was really his fantasy. Aw, the alcohol and marijuana were causing his thoughts to drift.

Cecil's head was resting on the back of the tub. His heavily lidded eyes were unfocused on the ceiling. His toes were rubbing up and down someone's leg. Earl he thought. Earl who had been falling into memories. Cecil could see it in his aura. He knew that something happened. Not remembered. Like Cecil had read about it in the paper. 

He pushed down the feelings. This was not the time or place. They were there for Carlos, and for themselves. They were....are a family now. The three of them. 

That thought floated in the air. It could have been from either Cecil or Earl. 

They finished the joint first and rested silently in the tub. When the champagne was gone, they got out. All warm and prunie. Cecil took a towel to Carlos' hair. Rubbing moisture out of it. Earl was naked and dry and pulling out their favorite lube from the nightstand, adjusting lights, placing water bottles around the room; where he thought they might need them. When a Scout's job is done, no one will ever notice. 

The bed was larger than their bed at home. Carlos laid on his back between them. His arms rubbing their backs. Cecil and Earl kissed Carlos. All over his hair, his temples, forehead. Cecil would kiss him deeply. Licking at the roof of his mouth. Earl would catch the moans. They touched and rubbed and kissed. If this was it and nothing more, Carlos would be happy. 

They pulled Carlos' legs up and apart. His knees hanging over their thighs. Lube appeared in Earl's hand. He poured some into Cecil's hand and replaced the bottle into it's hiding place. 

Earl and Cecil put their hands together, smearing lube between their fingers, and told Carlos, "First we're going to stretch you open a bit. If anything hurts, or we go too fast, tell us." Carlos's head was back. He huffed and moaned. Pursing his lips, wanting more kisses. Earl was happy to comply. 

Cecil circled Carlos' hole with a wet finger. Massaging the lube around the hole before just peaking in. Carlos was open, ready to start. One finger would not do. Cecil started with two. Slowly, in and out. In, press, hold, stretch, pull almost out.

"I want to kiss him." Cecil whined. Earl released Carlos first. "Feel him" he continued before silencing himself with Carlos' lips. 

Earl added a second pair of fingers, and Carlos arched his back, moaning into Cecil's mouth. Their fingers a slow piston into his ass. When they moved freely, Cecil first and Earl second added fingers. Three on each hand, in and out. Still very snug, but not forcefully so. 

"I think he's ready" Carlos heard. "Let's get him up" 

Carlos' mouth left Cecil's and was met by Earl's. He felt so good. Vibratingly good. He wanted his ass full again. To feel someone's cock in his ass. 

"Carlos, you're going to get on top of Earl and then I'm going to take you from behind" that had to be Cecil explaining to him. "Yes, yes..." he moaned. 

On his knees, above sweet Earl, Carlos leaned back and he entered him so smoothly. So easily. Earl moaned and released Carlos hips. Carlos and Earl joined hands. Earl holding Carlos up as much as Carlos grounded Earl. 

Cecil slithered behind Carlos. He kissed his shoulders and buried his nose in Carlos' hair. "Gods, you are so gorgeous." He moaned. Cecil held the base of his cock and placed it at Carlos' already filled hole. He pressed. More pressure than normal. 

And he slid in.

"So full...." Carlos moaned. Pushing up from Earl's palms and back against Cecil's chest. No one moved. It felt too good to move. For Earl and Cecil, it was deliciously hot and tight. Carlos could feel everything. He felt both his lovers hearts. He felt the electricity running from Cecil's head pressed against his back to Earl's palms pressed against his. He couldn't let go. He couldn't move. He could just be. Filled by his lovers. 

Cecil was shaking with need. He wanted to pump. To thrust into the tight, hot void. High pitched whines poured from his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he could see his pelvis pressed against Carlos' ass. 

Carlos' head lolled left and he let out a series of little grunts. His head rolled forward and he met Earl's eyes.  
"Ok?" Earl asked.  
"Oh...Yes"hissed Carlos  
"Can we move?"  
"yes...please..." was the last intelligible word to pass Carlos' lips.

They started slow. Earl tried to set the pace but he could feel Cecil needing to go faster. His fingers digging into Carlos' thighs. Pressing the crown of his head into Carlos' back. Through gritted teeth, Cecil finally begged, "faster, faster".

It was Carlos who came with scream first. The tightening paired with a particularly hard thrust caused Cecil to come next. Earl, solid Earl held on. Held his lovers up. Clenching and pressing so hard, so far into his lover. His ass off the bed as he groaned. This was so deep on so many levels. 

The boys collapsed on top of each other. Wedging and cuddling together before sleeping. Sweat, semen, lube, whatever else would be cleaned up when they woke. They were too fucked out to care.


	4. We get deep

Earl woke to a snoring Carlos. It was the snore that signaled Carlos was way out. Like when he worked over night at the lab. Cecil was out of the bed. 

Cecil was in the bathroom, with a joint and freshly opened bottle of champagne. He was in front of a mirror. Looking at himself. Showing disregard of his fear of mirrors. 

He turned and looked at his body. Long and very lean. Less than half the tattoos that he had as an adult and they were blobby. Not the smooth straight lines that they developed into. 

"I think you look better now." Earl said. Cecil knew he was in the door way. It didn't take second sight to see someone in a mirror. 

"I don't know. They say you can never be too rich, or too thin, or too popular. I was thin and popular." Cecil took a long drag off the joint. Shifting from one hip to the other. Looking at the way his body changed. The way his ribs shown through his skin. The way his belly was concave. Sickly so. 

"This wasn't a healthy body. It was fun, but not healthy. It had to stop." Scenes flooded through Earl's mind. Music pounding. Crowded. Earl watched as Cecil was passed around. A party favor. Drugged and Loved, and used.

Cecil looked at his body. So tight. Lean. Perfect. Muscle memory rocked this body back and forth. Past Pleasures filled his senses. Music, people, drugs, passion, sex. Sex. Men. Sex. Drugs. Sex. DRugs. Men. sex. DRUgs. sex. m.DRUGS.DRUGSDRUGS.........

It was a regular night at the club. Cecil was the social butterfly. Flirting from table to table. Kissing, licking, rubbing against whomever he deemed lucky enough. If you gave him candy, he would deem you lucky. Pot gave a kiss. Ecstasy, a hug. Crank or Coke, a lick. And so on, and so on, and so on.

Music pounded. Deep. And someone introduced H

Horse

Herion

It was so wonderful. Everything was so wonderful.

So Wonderful.

Until it happened. 

Earl remembered.

He couldn't find him in the club. That was odd. Earl could always find Cecil. 

He was in the bathroom. 

It was too much. 

Earl was there. 

There was light. 

And that was it.


	5. Pretty Shiny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of addiction.

"Why did we stop going to the club, Early?" Cecil wondered out loud.

Memories flooded into Earl filling his belly with anxiety. What did Cecil remember?

"The crowd changed. You didn't like the new dj. I don't know, we just stopped going." Earl couldn't even meet the reflection of Cecil's eyes in the mirror. 

"Everyone just loved me. It was so nice. I felt so powerful. Strong." Cecil was staring at Earl's reflection while his hips moved to a silent tempo. Earl couldn't, wouldn't look up at him. 

"We should get Carlos up and go home."

"What's your hurry? Time loop, silly. We could stay here for years and not a minute would pass in the real world."

"But, we have lives to get back to. Don't you miss the station? Khoshekh?"

"No Earl, everything I need or want is in here or passed out asleep. It's all I ever wanted. To love and be loved. Just like at the club."

"Damn it Cecil. The people at the club didn't love you. They were parasites. They used you for their carnal needs. When they were done with you, they left you to die on a piss covered floor!"

Earl tried to cover his mouth from allowing more words to pour out, but the damage was done. He spilled the truth. Shame turned his face bright red. 

"Your wrong. They were my friends. They loved me" it was Cecil's turn to shake in anger. 

"Name one of them. Can you do it?"

Cecil stared at Earl. Combing his brain for a name. Any name. 

"Pamela Winchell! Remember before her surgery."

"That was one time and she left in disgust. You can't name a single one of the men who fucked you or gave you drugs!"

That stung. It was the truth. Their faces merged and blended together. The hand that fed him pills was not always connected to the dick he was sucking. 

Someone shot him up with something. It felt so good. Everything felt good. There was no abandonment. No fear. Music drummed in his veins. Colors bounced. 

Cecil ran back to the stranger with the needle every night for a week. Then a month. Earl tried to stop him. Promising him love and affection in return for not going out another night. 

One night, the night. Cecil called Earl, hysterically crying. His pants. He needed Earl's help fixing them. Earl had just received his Tapestry Repair badge, so Cecil figured he could fix his torn, green snake skin pants. They were the man with the needle favorite. 

Earl finally said no. He wouldn't help Cecil. The weeping mess was transformed into an angry beast. Cecil screamed, howled. He beat his fists on the table. Picking up momentum before turning on his friend. Cecil hit Earl. Pushed him. Hollered vile curses at him. 

Earl begged and cried. This was not his friend and sometimes lover. This. Was. Not. Cecil. This was a monster. An addict. A man with no control of his skin. 

There was no other choice but to leave him where he stood and find him hours later. Overdosing. Laying in blood and vomit and piss.   
Cecil's friends stood around him. Watching him. Like he was a show. Sick and twisted performance art. Earl screamed for help and they looked at him. He pleaded with them and was met with blank stares. They were not going to let death ruin their party. 

Earl carried Cecil to his truck. He was so light. Like a husk of Cecil. His pulse was thready. Eyes rolled into the back of his head. Earl maneuvered him into the truck with his head up and forward. So he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. 

The police were not secret yet. They questioned Earl at the hospital. They asked how Earl had let this happen to Cecil. Why he had let it happen. Like it was his fault. 

Teddy Williams cut the pants off Cecil in the ER. He gave Earl them back in a bag, along with a ruined tee shirt. Teddy sat with Earl for a while once Cecil was settled into a room. He didn't have anything to say, but Earl appreciated it. 

Josie had been Cecil's legal guardian. She was there too. Driven in by the Sheriff of Night Vale. Earl was questioned again. However, this line of questioning was more on the nature of their relationship than what had happened to Cecil.   
It took three days for Cecil to wake up. A week before he was asking about the club. He hadn't even left the hospital. 

On the day that Cecil was to be released, Earl was stopped by Josie, Leonard Burton, and the Sheriff of Night Vale. It was explained to him that they could remove Cecil's memories of the bad times at the club. They could place new memories of what happened. They could convince him not to want to go to the club again.It would be perfect. The Sheriff developed the technology. 

If Josie and Leonard thought it was a good idea, Earl had to agree. They said their might be some bleeding. Meaning other memories might fade. Bleed into what they were removing. There was no way that they could have known.


	6. Some things are easy

"What do you mean, left me to die? I would remember dying." Cecil broke the argument. 

The lie. Earl had sworn that he would never tell Cecil the truth. He sworn on his Scout hood. 

"Sorry, I was over exaggerating. That time that you passed out in bathroom, and I had to carry you out. You woke up so embarrassed by your behavior, you never wanted to go back." Such an easy lie. 

"Oh." Nodded Cecil. He didn't remember what happened. There was no way he could question it. It was just something. A water colored something. 

And then there was Earl's aura. It wasn't truthful, but Earl never lied. Cecil didn't have anything to compare it to. 

That Cecil did die on the bathroom floor. A new Cecil appeared. He looked like Cecil. Spoke like him. But his mannerisms, work ethic, habits, tastes. All changed. 

Club dancing was replaced with bowling. Handles of vodka replaced with an occasional brandy. His violent sense of fashion replaced with suits and ties. Even his tattoos went from free formed blobs and swingles to sharp, clean lines. 

Many of these things Earl couldn't complain about. New Cecil was not as dramatic. Was less trouble. They could have a more wholesome kind of fun. Which Earl really liked. 

He never imagined he'd miss the danger and thrill of road head. Or fucking in a dirty alley. All the inappropriate hand jobs in movies, town meetings, revivals. 

"Cecil, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I just sometimes think see things through rose colored glasses." Earl approached Cecil, raising his arms to hold him. Cecil put down the bottle of champagne he was drinking and hugged Earl back. 

Earl rubbed up and down Cecil's naked back. He was just wearing his boxers and Cecil pushed his thumbs under Earl's waist band. Hands traveled down around the curve of Cecil's ass where it met his thigh. Earl pulled Cecil up and closer. 

"I've always loved you" Earl whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely angst for Punkrockgia


End file.
